Rei likes to be watched
by HiddenPortrait
Summary: Rei likes to be watched, he also likes to watch. Kai hates to be watched. an argument about a video tape ensues XD happy birthday Rei!


Rei likes to be watched.

Rei loved to be watched. He just loved it. Even when doing those mundane daily tasks he would insist his lover sit and watch him. So after much childish protesting and arguing and pouting from Rei, Kai would concede and sit at the kitchen table with his newspaper in front of him. Kai would always pretend not to be interested in the slightly younger man but it never worked. The copious amount of giggling and splashing would distract a corpse. So Kai's eyes would flick up and Rei, knowing instantly that someone was watching him, would splash even more in the sink letting the bubbles land in his hair on and his cheek and drenching his shirt. He would look back innocently. A soggy, bubbly neko-jin with a cherubs smile. Kai would cross his legs and try not to think dirty thoughts. Whatever Rei did he liked to be watched. He never ever closed the bathroom door (much to his guests horror). However there was one thing Rei liked more then being watched. Watching.

Now watching wouldn't be so bad if Kai wasn't his one and only love. Kai hated being watched. Rei would try to sneak into the bathroom while Kai was showering, for a quick perv. Every time he was caught and thrown out. Kai started locking the door. Rei would just sit on the couch at night staring across the room as Kai watched TV or read. Kai would shift uncomfortably until finally he would leave the room. But what Rei loved most of all was watching his lover in bed.

This Kai hated most of all. If he had his way they would make love in the dark. However Rei refused to let Kai have his way. One particular night Rei was in a very frisky mood.

"for gods sakes Rei" Kai protested as Rei nibbled his neck and ear, "anyone would think you were in damn heat!"

"only one way to stop me" muttered Rei, not distracted for one moment. Kai rolled his eyes.

"So if I take you into the bedroom and have wild sex you'll leave me in peace for the rest of the evening?"

"something like that" Rei grinned, having already unbelted Kai's pants.

"well come on then. Don't make me get the cat nip out." Kai stood, Rei tumbling from his lap onto the floor. Rei bounced after Kai, leaping from the doorway onto Kai, pushing them both onto the bed. He immediately started undressing his partner with glee.

"and what is that?" demanded Kai in a voice that Rei stopped and tried to smile innocently.

"what Kai?"

"That!" Kai pointed to the roof where _someone_ had attached a very large mirror.

"well Kai it looks a bit like a mirror."

"And what is it doing on my bedroom roof?"

"it seems to be just sitting there, best we ignore it I think."

"_you_ stuck a mirror onto my bedroom roof didn't you?"

"you sure are smart Kai, " Rei beamed, "now back to the wild sex…"

"Not while that's up there."

"but Kai you said…"

"no buts!" Kai smirked, "not butts or anything else until that is gone."

Rei scowled, "I just wanna see you from a different angle…"

"you'll see my beck getting further and further away in a minute"

Rei grinned a little, "I'd get to see your tight ass moving too"

"I'll put on a really big jacket"

"Awwwww" Rei sighed, "fine I'll take ti down but then you Mister Hiwatari are mine for the rest of the day!"

Much later that day, after a very large mirror had been removed from the premises Rei got his lovin' (some damn fine lovin' it was too) but he was still determined to watch Kai all the more. He lamented in front of the entertainment news when story about Paris Hiltons latest exploits gave him a brilliant idea. He skipped from the house with a wallet to the nearest appliance store. However Kai was a lot more perceptive then Rei gave him credit. The moment Rei dragged him into the room and onto the bed Kai, once again using his authority voice (which was not the least bit sexy).

"Rei Kon, would you care to explain what that is?"

"what my love?" Rei tried to be blasé.

"That camera so messily hidden under a few pairs of your underwear."

"oh my! Now who could have done that?"

"Rei"

"To think some…some...voyeur has been perving on us in the sack!"

"Why it's disgraceful!"

"Rei"

"what?"

"get rid of it"

"but Kaaaaaaaaaai!" Rei flopped onto the bed, "you never let me have any fun"

"I won't if you keep this up!"

Rei crossed his arms and pouted, "you said that you got with me in the first place because I watched you."

"correction, I said that I noticed you watching and it irritated me so I was determined to find out why."

"you don't find it exhilarating at all?"

"nope"

"I don't understand whats the big deal. It's not like I'll give the tape to anyone."

"that's not the point"

"then what is?"

"I'm not making my own Paris Hilton video"

Rei looked down, he started to sniff, tears fell down his face, "Kai…"

"Oh now don't do this…"

"..you said you'd do anything for me"

"I know but…"

"was that a lie?"

"of course not!"

"then why wont you do this one little thing for me…"

Kai sighed, "it's not that I don't want to…but…what if I can't…you know…perform?"

"as if I'd let that happen!" Rei grinned, his crocodile tears long gone, "you don't think I can keep you distracted?" he slipped his shirt off.

Kai's eyes slipped over every inch of his torso, "but what if someone else see's it?"

Rei put a hand on Kai's thigh, "no one's gonna watch it but me…" he slipped his hand up.

"but what if…" Rei didn't even let him finish the sentence. His mouth stopping the words before they could come out of his partners.

Rei loved to be watched and he loves to watch. While Kai is just a sucker for a pretty face and a tight ass. Thus the infamous 'Kai/Rei' video was born.

A/N: what do ya think? Happy birthday Rei Kon! It's his birthday today and this is my little celebration : P I hope you guys like it, my griffie liked it! Not making much sense am i…? well this is specially dedicated to Keir who challenged me to write a fic based on 'Rei likes to be watched' and who reminded me everyday Rei's birthday was coming and sadly left us recently. Also dedicated to Griffie who celebrated with me and made me finish this!


End file.
